Trzy Marylin i wszystkie trupy z London Fog
by Pearlady
Summary: Historia szpiegowska pisana sprayem, z mieszaniną postaci różnych. To nie jest typowe HG/SS. Zdecydowanie nie.
1. Prolog

PROLOG

**Londyn, 2 czerwca 2005**

Marylin obsłużyła już kilku pierwszych klientów tego ranka, spragnionych kawy z jej magicznego ekspresu, i ciasteczek, których recepturę dostała od swojej babci. Podobno historia przepisu sięgała popołudniowych herbatek kilku stęsknionych za Anglią wiedźm z Salem; niezależnie od pochodzenia ciasteczka były wyjątkowe i świetnie się nadawały na leniwe popołudnia londyńskich urzędników i księgowych. Zagląda tu co dnia kilku pracowników Ministerstwa Magii i słynny medyk ze Świętego Munga, więc Marylin zawsze przed otwarciem kawiarni zapoznaje się z najnowszymi wiadomościami. The Times i London Fog's Journal dostarczano jej przed ósmą rano, a ona siadała w swoim kapeluszu z liśćmi świeżego lubszczyku przy stoliku obok kominka i przeglądała szybko gazety, bez trudu wyławiając z nich najważniejsze informacje. Tego, że z gośćmi trzeba rozmawiać, nauczyła się już po kilku tygodniach pracy, jeszcze w latach czterdziestych. Interes lepiej się toczy, gdy napełni się klientom brzuchy i pomoże opróżnić głowy.

Wystrój London Fog pozostawał od zawsze niezmienny. Lokal wybudowany pod powierzchnią rzeki miał przezroczysty sufit i pozwalał gościom widzieć Tamizę od dołu. Niemugolskim gościom nasuwało to nieodmiennie skojarzenie z Wielką Salą Hogwartu, jej samej przywodziło zawsze na myśl Toma.

Była już stara, na tyle stara, że powinna dawno o nim zapomnieć, ale jej kochanek sprzed lat był tak wyrazistą, charyzmatyczną postacią, że niemożliwym było wyrzucić jego wspomnienie z kawiarenki. Ze stolika przy kominku. Zetrzeć ślady palców albo magii Toma – nie, sama myśl o tym wywoływała dreszcz. Może była uzależniona od pamięci o tych kilku dniach, a może po prostu tęskniła za bezpiecznymi latami czterdziestymi, już po zakończeniu II wojny światowej i po pokonaniu Grindelwalda. Kiedy jeszcze nie można było przewidzieć…

Czasem wydaje jej się, że jednak wiedziała. Że nie mogła nie wiedzieć. Że kiedy patrzy się z tak bliska w oczy mordercy, to wszystko jest jasne i widoczne jak na dłoni. Ksenofilius ją o to obwiniał, powtarzał jej to wielokrotnie, przecież musiałaś wiedzieć.

Lata czterdzieste były deszczowe i mgliste. Trudno było dojrzeć wyraźnie sylwetki i rysy twarzy ludzi, nawet tych będących tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki, szczególnie kiedy się było zakochaną na śmierć dwudziestolatką.

Śmierć zawsze była dla nich specyficznym tematem. Częściowo omijanym, nieistniejącym, a czasem wydobywanym na powierzchnię buńczucznie i ze śmiechem. Nie; to nie był śmiech, nie taki, jakim go znała przez całe życie.  
Pogardliwa drwina.

Tom zawsze mówił o suficie, o rzece, że patrzy się tu na nią z perspektywy umarlaków. Ale ma się przewagę bycia żywym. Patrzy się jakby ze środka śmierci, będąc dla niej nieosiągalnym.  
Kochał to miejsce. Jeśli kochał cokolwiek, to z pewnością London Fog w późnych latach czterdziestych.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos jednego z klientów, więc pośpieszyła do ekspresu, by przygotować kolejne espresso. Bywalcy kawiarni od lat zachodzili w głowę, próbując dociec, jak udaje jej się przygotowywać kawę o tak wyjątkowym smaku – i nie byli to wyłącznie mugole! Cóż, nawet magią trzeba umieć się posługiwać. A jeśli połączy się ją dodatkowo z techniką i elektrycznością… Ale, ale, te przepisy były znane tylko Marylin i – od paru tygodni – jej bratanicy. To dziecko jako jedyne okazało się godne poznania sekretów i wystarczająco wrażliwe, żeby się nimi zachwycić.  
Dobra, wrażliwa Marylin. Szkoda, że nie dali jej tak na pierwsze.

Kobieta musiała znów przerwać rozmyślania – doprawdy, co ją dziś napadło? – bo do kawiarni weszła, jak zawsze punktualna co do minuty i perfekcyjnie wyglądająca, redaktor naczelna London Fog's Journal. Kiedy Marylin pierwszy raz usłyszała planowaną nazwę pisma, nie mogła uwierzyć. Naprawdę, od jej lokalu, od tej starej podrzecznej dziury z całkiem niezłą kawą? Ale dlaczego?  
Pani redaktor odpowiadała z lekkim uśmiechem, ale lakonicznie: bo to miejsce ją zainspirowało, bo kawa tu naprawdę najlepsza w całym mieście, bo tu… Coś tu jest. W tym miejscu. Może wspomnienia, może ludzie, jakaś stara, zapomniana magia zawieszona po długim czasie w powietrzu, atmosferze, ścianach.  
I więcej już nie dała z siebie wydusić.

Więc Marylin, zachwycona i nawet lekko onieśmielona, choć przecież wiele już w życiu widziała, podaje jej zawsze najpiękniej przyrządzoną kawę, raz w tygodniu gratis. I rezerwuje miejsce na wysokim krześle przy ladzie. Bo to zawsze miło porozmawiać z samego rana z kimś inteligentnym. A ta pani chodziła nawet podobno do tej samej klasy, co bratanica, więc i poplotkować może.  
Szkoda, że pani redaktor tak rzadko daje się pociągnąć za język. Ale przynajmniej Marylin ma do kogo pogadać.

Z Tomem też tak było. To głównie ona mówiła. I z całym wdziękiem i bezpośredniością młodej dziewczyny zadawała ukochanemu wszystkie pytania, które tylko przychodziły jej do głowy, nawet te najosobliwsze i zupełnie prywatne.

Ten jeden wieczór powracał do niej ciągle, nie potrafiła odgonić myśli o nim, nawet po tych wszystkich latach. Przed snem, kiedy była najbardziej bezbronna, pojawiała się bezsensowna myśl, że może gdyby nie wyrwała się z tym jak hipogryf z kapusty, to wszystko byłoby inaczej. Może nie tylko z nią, z nimi, ale i z nim, może gdyby go nie spłoszyła, to w końcu udałoby jej się dotrzeć gdzieś głębiej i już w nim zostać. Choćby tylko jako wspomnienie. Ale na jawie wiedziała doskonale, że takie rzeczy nie leżały nigdy w jej mocy i że on nie poświęcił jej nigdy ani jednej myśli, nie po swoim odejściu.

To był zwyczajny wieczór, tylko niebo przyniósł ze sobą niezwykle przejrzyste i czyste, można się było napatrzeć gwiazd, prawie się ich najeść. Patrzyła w nie, leżąc na trawie i pozwoliła, by jej myśli latały samopas, dotykały wielkich, kosmicznych tematów, jak mówił o nich Tom. A potem, wciąż zamyślona, zadała mu pytanie.  
- Jakim będziesz trupem, Tom? Jakim trupem chciałbyś być?  
Deportował się sekundy później. Jedynym wspomnieniem tego momentu był dla niej widok jego oczu.

Pomyślała wtedy, że taka furia jest nieludzka. Ale może to była po prostu furia mordercy.

On już nie wrócił, a ona przez wiele lat próbowała uwierzyć, że Tom Riddle i Tom Riddle to nie może być ta sama osoba.  
Gazety ze zdjęciami na pierwszej stronie darła na strzępy. Nie chciała oglądać nowego, charyzmatycznego przywódcy.

Redaktor naczelna siedzi dziś nadzwyczaj cicho. Dobrze, że nie wie, o czym myśli właśnie starsza czarownica, przecież temu dziecku wojna tak mocno dała się we znaki, dziewczyna była tak dzielna. Może to właściwy porządek rzeczy, że Marylin podaje jej kawę, Marylin nigdy nie była bohaterką. Siedziała tylko tutaj, w starej małej knajpce i przyrządzała gorącą czekoladę dla smutnych dzieci, herbatę z rumem dla walczących. Nie chciała już nigdy więcej spotkać Toma, a on też dał jej spokój. Korzystała z tego, jak mogła, piekła swoje tradycyjne ciasteczka, których pewnie wcale nie wynaleziono w Salem, tylko w Greenwich, u ciotecznej babki Mary-Ann. A to dziecko…

Kolejne myśli są jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemne od tamtych i Marylin szybko się otrząsa, próbując zrzucić ciężar i napięcie z ramion. Stare mięśnie nie są już tak posłuszne, jak dawniej, ale ruszać się trzeba i pracować trzeba, zamiast oddawać się durnym rozmyślaniom o czasach, które już nie wrócą. O pytaniach zbyt wścibskich i bezsensowych…

Ale przecież nie niestosownym. Jeśli jest się choć trochę człowiekiem, ma się świadomość śmierci.

Trzeba się czymś zająć.

Myśli kobiety wędrują do młodego człowieka, który wciąż przebywa za prześcieradłem zasłaniającym ścianę. Na brodę Archimedesa, miał skończyć dwie godziny temu, na długo przed pierwszymi klientami! Zapomnieli się oboje, co za dzień!  
Marylin idzie szybkim krokiem, pomimo podeszłego wieku wciąż udaje jej się nie człapać, podchodzi do przepierzenia i cicho woła:  
- Panie malarzu? Panie malarzu, słyszy mnie pan?  
Gdy odpowiada jej cisza, podnosi nieco głos:  
- Panie New York, czy pan już skończył?  
Redaktor naczelna podnosi głowę z nad kubka z kawą z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem.  
- Jakiś problem, panno Moon?  
Marylin kręci głową, podpiera się pod boki i tłumaczy, że chłopak jest wybitnym, znanym artystą, że zakochał się w London Fog i błagał, żeby mu pozwolić upiększyć jedną ze ścian graffiti pokaźnych rozmiarów. Prześcieradło ani drgnie pod jej gniewnym wzrokiem. Może i nie udzielała się na wojnie, ale kawiarnię kocha nad życie i nie da zrobić krzywdy jej ani klientom. O swoich powalczyć potrafi.  
- Jakoś dziwnie go pani nazwała…?  
- New York. Tak się przedstawił, no to co mam robić? Przecież nie zawołam: „ej, ty!"  
- Mówiła pani coś o mnie?  
Głowa wystająca zza parawanu była spora, silnie owłosiona i prezentowała podziwu godne, ogromne uzębienie. To ostatnie zdawało się zajmować połowę twarzy.  
- Pan New York! Jak dobrze pana widzieć. Zastanawiałam się właśnie, czy skończył pan swoją pracę.  
Głowa pokiwała energicznie.  
- Tak, zdecydowanie tak, kompozycja ostatecznie zamknięta, elementy skrajne zramowane, szczegóły jak najbardziej ok, no i wszystko się zgadza.

Osobliwe stwierdzenie zostało przyjęte zgodnym milczeniem obu pan. Dziennikarka przetrawiła otrzymane informacje o wiele szybciej, niż zużyty umysł panny Moon.  
- Wszystko się zgadza? To znaczy - zgadza się z rzeczywistością? Pan próbował odzwierciedlić na ścianie jakiś faktyczny przedmiot, coś jak hiperrealizm przeniesiony na ścianę zamiast płótna?  
New York roześmiał się serdecznie.  
- Gdzie tam, proszę pani, jaki hiperrealizm? Ja przepowiednię maluję. Wybrałem tę kawiarenkę, bo ściana ładna, a panna Moon jako jedyna zgodziła się mnie wpuścić z całym majdanem i mugolskimi narzędziami pracy.  
- Przepowiednię?  
- No tak. Cassandra, moja siostra, miewa ostatnio prorocze wizje, całymi tuzinami. Ale jeden zestaw się powtarza i najwidoczniej dotyczy Londynu, więc przyjechałem wam tu namalować. Ostrzeżony lepiej przygotowany, tak zawsze powtarza nasza matuchna. A mądra kobitka z niej.

Marylin poczuła, że nogi niewiele dłużej poniosą ją tego dnia. Że też nie pomyślała, żeby dokładniej młodego Amerykanina podpytać… Wczoraj uznała po prostu, że warto zaryzykować, w London Fog przydałaby się jakaś ozdoba, a w razie czego parę Evanesco załatwi sprawę.

Ale żeby obcy chłopak malował jej po ścianach przepowiednie… Przepowiednie nie były dobre. Ostrzega się zwykle przed złymi rzeczami, to na złe rzeczy trzeba się przygotowywać…  
No i tak to się kończy, jak człowiek ma za dobre serce.

Pani redaktor najwyraźniej zauważyła nagłą słabość kobiety i błyskawicznym ruchem chwyciła ją pod ramię. Jej oczy były jednak skupione na głowie rozmówcy, wciąż wystającej zza prześcieradła.  
- Skoro dzieło już skończone, pozwoli pan, że się przyjrzymy?  
Chłopak wreszcie wyłonił się cały, ubabrany kolorowymi smugami farby, wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął jedną rękę w zapraszającym geście.  
- To panie tu gospodarują, pań ściana. Ja tylko chciałem pomóc.

Panna Moon zdążyła się już opanować i zrobiła kilka pewniejszych kroków. Dziennikarka grzecznie podążyła za nią, odsuwając lekko przesłonę, żeby staruszce łatwiej było przejść. Wciąż uśmiechnięty całą dolną połową twarzy, New York podniósł do góry latarkę, by rozjaśnić nieoświetlony fragment ściany.

Oczom kobiet ukazał się ogromny, barwny obraz. Na przedzie tłum ludzi, elegancko, odświętnie ubranych, mężczyźni w garniturach, część z nich wygląda jakby klaskali, kilku na przedzie chaotycznie podnosi ręce i robi krok w tył. W tle wielka fontanna i charakterystyczna przestrzeń ministerialnego atrium. Po prawej małe podwyższenie, nad nim – wypisany świecącymi literami w powietrzu – napis.

_Wybory Ministra Magii, 2 czerwca 2006.  
Los magicznego świata w twojej różdżce!  
Oddaj głos, wystarczy jeden ruch._

I niżej, większy i w krzykliwie czerwonym kolorze, drugi.

_Ministrze, GRATULUJEMY!_

A tuż pod napisem, w łatwo rozpoznawalnej, tradycyjnie niebieskiej szarfie, ciało ministra otoczone plamą krwi.

Pannie Moon przeleciało przed oczami całe życie. Tak, tak, takie rzeczy powinno się zachować na ostatnie minuty, ale historia staruszki, jej życie w dwudziestym wieku, tak blisko dotykała wojen i zamachów stanu, że pod wpływem impulsu zobaczyła to wszystko raz jeszcze, z kołaczącą, uderzającą myślą, że miało tego więcej nie być. A już na pewno nie do końca jej życia.

Brak słyszalnej reakcji młodszej kobiety skłonił pannę Moon do spojrzenia w bok. Na weteranów wojennych lepiej uważać, nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy się załamią.

Marylin nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy panna Granger jest bardziej wściekła, czy przerażona. Ale wiedziała bardzo dokładnie, jej pamięć błyskawicznie podsunęła potrzebny obraz, że oczy redaktor naczelnej w osobliwy sposób przypominają spojrzenie młodego Toma Riddle'a. W całą sprawę ani chybi była wplątana śmierć. Jędza już nie ma się gdzie panoszyć, musiała sobie upatrzyć jej kawiarenkę.

Dobrze, więc… Gość w dom, Bóg w dom. Klient w London Fog, ekspres w ruch.  
Może kawy?


	2. Śmierć nie jada przy stole

**Rozdział I**  
**Śmierć nie jada przy stole**

**Howershead, Green Dancing Elves' Hollow, 2 czerwca 2002**

- CO powinienem zrobić? Chyba do reszty oszalałaś!  
- Masz usiąść sobie przy stole i porozmawiać ze swoją śmiercią. Poustalać pewne rzeczy, poumawiać się. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby zrobiła ci jakiś przykry numer zupełnie niespodziewanie. W takich sytuacjach zawsze warto iść na ugodę, jeśli ty nie będziesz sprawiał problemów, ona nie narobi problemów tobie. Uprzejmość naprawdę popłaca, Severusie…  
- Ty mówisz poważnie!

Machnęła niedbale różdżką i pranie rozwiesiło się na sznurach. Czerwiec jest nadzwyczaj upalny, szkoda by było nie wykorzystać tego słońca. Pranie nagrzane na powietrzu pachnie o wiele przyjemniej, niż gdyby je zamknąć w łazience.  
- Oczywiście, że tak, przecież nie żartuję na tak poważne tematy.  
- Skarpetka ci spadła.  
- O, dziękuję. Kochany jesteś, naprawdę. Jakbym ją zgubiła, prezent dla Zgredka zostałby dramatycznie uszczuplony.  
- A tego byśmy nie chcieli.  
- Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co ty masz do tego skrzata. To takie urocze, uprzejme stworzenie… Spotkałeś kiedykolwiek kogoś tak bardzo kochającego skarpetki?  
- Nie. Nie spotkałem. A twoje urocze stworzonko oprócz dziwacznych, jaskrawych skarpetek adoruje też Pottera.

Blondynka pochyliła się gwałtownie, żeby przyjrzeć się praniu od spodu.  
- Co ty wyrabiasz?  
- Źle powiesiłam, jednak trzeba to było zrobić ręcznie. Ten wzór nie jest zbyt ciekawy. Jest wręcz ostentacyjnie nieciekawym wzorem. I strasznie nudnym do tego.  
- Rób jak chcesz, ja ci pomagać nie będę. A co do twojego nonsensownego pomysłu…  
Wzięła się pod boki, zmierzyła go krytycznym spojrzeniem i płynnym ruchem różdżki posłała całe powieszone pranie na niego.  
- Trzymaj, pomoc zawsze się przyda. Co do którego nonsensownego pomysłu?  
Severus początkowo nie odpowiedział, usiłując złapać równowagę pod stosem kolorowych płacht.  
- Kobieto, do cholery…!

Luna odwróciła się, obdarzając go niewinnie zdziwionym spojrzeniem wielkich oczu.  
- Chyba nie chciałbyś, żebym sama to wszystko dźwigała, prawda?  
Severus stęknął i wyćwiczonym ruchem złapał dwie skarpetki i mały różowy ciuszek, usiłujące uciec z jego ramion.  
- Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że masz mnie już całkiem pod pantoflem. Zaraz… Co to właściwie jest?  
- Nonsens, i do tego jeden z ładniejszych okazów, jakie widziałam. Ciebie by się nie dało trzymać pod pantoflem, masz prawie metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu. Podaj mi dwie pary dżinsów i tę starą kraciastą szatę.

Kiedy nie otrzymała żadnej reakcji, przerwała kontemplację pustych teraz sznurów na pranie i spojrzała na Severusa.  
- Strasznie jesteś rozpraszający, w takim tempie zejdzie nam na tym czas do wieczora.  
Stał, wyraźnie spięty, i wpatrywał się z nieswoją miną w różowiutkie śpioszki dziecięce, które trzymał w dłoni.  
Po chwili milczenia doszedł do wniosku, że ona nie odezwie się pierwsza i zebrał się za odwagę.  
- Luno… Czy ty… Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Nie, nic szczególnego. A toto kupiłam przyszłościowo. Bo jeszcze żadnych nie mamy. Dobrze się czujesz?  
- Wyśmienicie. Podać ci coś jeszcze? – odpowiedział słabym głosem.  
- Poczekaj, poczekaj, obmyślam jeszcze, jak by to poukładać. W żółwia czy ropuszkę?  
- Jak tylko sobie życzysz. – Odchrząknął. Czemu ten cholerny głos nie chciał wrócić do normy?  
- No to żółw. A wracając do tematu, jako szef Agencji Wywiadu powinieneś być całkiem blisko zaznajomiony ze śmiercią, cudzą i swoją. Więc możesz zaprosić ją na jutro, a potem usiądziecie sobie przy kuchennym stole…

**Londyn, 24 marca 1955**

Kordon aurorów, dwie ekipy czyszczące pamięć i wezwanie do Ministerstwa.

Dowcipniś rzucił na sufit zaklęcie przyciągające ryby i w tej chwili od góry przylegały do niego setki zwierząt z ciekawością oglądających wnętrze i ani trochę nie spłoszonych obecnością ludzi i błyskającymi raz po raz fleszami. Mugole kręcili się po lokalu z głowami zadartymi do góry, machali do rybek i robili im zdjęcia. Czarodzieje umykali cichaczem, nie chcąc narażać się na spotkanie ze zirytowanymi aurorami.

Tylko w jednym z rogów zebrała się grupka rozśmieszonych gapiów z butelkami coli w rękach. Najwyższy osobnik z grupy, Salakander, popatrywał co chwilę w jej stronę, kiedy usiłowała zaprowadzić porządek i usadzić poruszonych mugoli przy stolikach. Mogło się wydawać, że to dziecinny żart krewniaka w trudnym czasie wchodzenia w dorosłość, szczególnie, że obracał się w charakterystycznym, trudnym towarzystwie. Mogło.

Gdyby tylko Abraxas Malfoy wyglądał trochę mniej drapieżnie i włożył najmniejszy wysiłek w ukrycie odznaczającego się na jasnej skórze ręki tatuażu z numerem 47…

Tom lubił utrzymywać porządek wśród młodych wyznawców. I wśród starych… przyjaciół. Przyjaciółek, właściwie.  
Trzeba będzie kupić nowy stolik, tłum nie pozwolił się powstrzymać. Gdyby wytatuować ich wszystkich, ponadawać numerki…  
Tom potrafi utrzymać porządek w ludziach, może uda mu się z całą Anglią. Może trzeba mu w tym pomóc, zamiast kryć się za barem i unikać politycznych wieców, zawirowań, jednoznaczności.

Chyba w końcu nadchodzą lepsze czasy, porządek – jak ten przed wojną domową, do którego zaczynała tęsknić.

Rybki pootwierały pyszczki, gdy siła zaklęcia przyciągnęła je jeszcze bliżej sufitu. Flesze niestrudzenie odbijały się w ich białych zębach.

**Pjongjang*, 18 grudnia 1999**

- Nie jestem pewien, czy nie łamiesz właśnie zakazu przebywania poza hotelem po zmroku.  
Ciche kroki za plecami niespecjalnie ją zdziwiły. Zaskakująco szybko się do nich przyzwyczaiła. Zaskakujące, że w ogóle udaje jej się je usłyszeć.  
- I bez obstawy, dodajmy. Ci dwaj mają lepszy węch niż szkolone psy.

Zaciągnęła się głęboko i oparła dłoń z papierosem o parapet. Jej nogi zwisały za okno, lekko i rytmicznie się przy tym kołysząc. Siedziała tak już dobre dwadzieścia minut, pozwalając sobie na odpoczynek, odsunięcie się od dzisiejszych wydarzeń i planów na jutro. Patrzyła na nocne niebo, co nie zdarzało jej się często – chyba była na to zbyt praktyczna. Ale wyniesiona z Hogwartu wiedza o astronomii i wspomnienia z obserwatorium na najwyższej wież pozwalały jej stwierdzić, że w Anglii nie uświadczy się nieba takiego, jak to.  
W całej Korei Północnej można znaleźć zaledwie kilka miejsc, gdzie zachowano elektryczność po przełomowym kryzysie z lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Ulice nie były oświetlone, nie dałoby się na nich nawet znaleźć latarni. Luksusy zachowano dla budynków partyjnych i pomników Kim Ir Sena, otoczonych reflektorami. Poza kilkoma naprawdę jasnymi punktami, miasto tonęło w ciemności. I w ciszy.  
Stolica na miarę XXI wieku. Ale jak tu wymagać elektryczności, kiedy pieniędzy nie wystarcza nawet na ryż. Głód ma pierwszeństwo i przed nocnymi strachami i przed postępem.

- To są szkolone psy, towarzyszko Swietłanowa. I radziłbym ci wracać czym prędzej na pewny grunt, te przedpotopowe framugi nie wyglądają na stabilne. Nie wspominając nawet o parapecie. O, coś się z niego sypie…  
Stał tuż za nią, tak, że prawie dotykała go plecami. Obróciła się więc szybko, stanęła na nogi i podała mu dłoń, oczekując, że pomoże jej zejść na podłogę. Zrobił to posłusznie, z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, ale widziała, że oczy ma smutne i zmęczone.

- Towarzyszu Swietłanow… - zaczęła.  
- Zmanipulowałem wszystkie podsłuchy na tym piętrze, możemy rozmawiać bez obaw. Hotel Yanggakdo jest fantastycznie wyposażony… w tego typu aparaturę.  
Przyjrzała się pokojowi z uwagą i machnęła kilka razy różdżką. W końcu skinęła głową i odwróciła się w stronę swojego rozmówcy.  
- Dobra robota. W takim razie, Snape, zajmijmy się planowaniem jutra. Panowie Li i Che nie odstąpią nas ani na krok, jeśli nie zorganizujemy im odpowiedniego rozproszenia.  
- Jeśli mam być szczery, tym razem wolałbym uniknąć większej zadymy. Wystarczy jedno potknięcie i w końcu zaczną kojarzyć te wszystkie nagłe problemy z naszą obecnością w mieście.

Usiedli przy małym, drewnianym stoliku w kącie pokoju i zgodnie pochylili się nad mapą.  
- Może mały wybuch?  
- Kobieto, czy ty niczego nie potrafisz zrobić w spokojny, zrównoważony i mało widoczny sposób? Po prostu podpuścimy jakiegoś turystę, że eksponaty to fałszywki, klejone z tektury. Jak debil zacznie obmacywać i opukiwać samoloty, z marszu ściągnie na siebie uwagę wszystkich. I pamiętaj, bierzemy tylko tę jedną teczkę. Nie stać nas na ryzyko przewożenia dwudziestu ksiąg podatkowych.  
- Jakiś Niewymowny odbierze ją od nas z lotniska, ma się rozumieć?  
- Cały kordon Niewymownych, Granger. Calutki kordon. Za takie informacje zarówno CIA, jak i sami Koreańczycy zabijaliby z lubością i dziką fantazją.  
- Fantastyczna perspektywa – mruknęła. I, zerknąwszy na niego po raz ostatni, pogrążyła się w planowaniu.

**Howershead, Green Dancing Elves' Hollow, 3 czerwca 2002**

Severus czuł się zdecydowanie głupio. Choć, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, to przeważało wrażenie niepokoju i… nieswojości. Takie słowo oczywiście nie istniało, miał tego świadomość, ale w kosmosie Luny wszystko było możliwe.  
To od tej nieswojości podniosły mu się włosy na karku i ramionach.

Luna postanowiła dać mu trochę przestrzeni i prywatności, więc wyszła kwadrans temu. Szkoda, tym razem wolałby mieć ją przy sobie.

Zabębnił palcami po stole. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. Może powinien wstać, żeby przywitać tę całą Śmierć jakoś dostojniej? Godniej. Chociaż, czym on się przejmuje. Przecież to nie człowiek, nie wejdzie tu kuchennymi drzwiami i nie usiądzie przy stole. Gdzie się podział jego stary, dobry zdrowy rozsądek? Luna miewa dobre pomysły i jest całkiem mądra, zdarzają jej się wręcz przebłyski geniuszu… Ale szaleństwa też jej trochę zostało i najwyraźniej postanowiło się ujawnić. I pogłębić.

Skrzypienie drzwi natychmiast zwróciło jego uwagę. Powoli, ostrożnie zmierzył wzrokiem dziwaczną postać.  
- I to już wszystko? – wymknęło mu się.  
Śmierć nie wydawała się być pod wrażeniem.  
- Kawy – jęknęła i bezgłośnie osunęła się na krzesło.

Jedynym, co zwracało uwagę w całej jej niskiej i drobnej sylwetce, była ogromna czarna szata. Wydawała się składać z setek warstw, tak lekkich, że aż unoszących się w powietrzu. Tkanina ciągnęła się jakieś dziesięć metrów za nią, ale Śmierć poruszała się zupełnie bez trudu, z nieludzkim wdziękiem. Włosy też miała czarne, tak czarne, że zlewały się z szatą i znikały gdzieś w jej wnętrzu. Ale twarz była zupełnie nijaka i gdyby nie potęga, która wysnuwała się z niej przy każdym ruchu, Śmierć nie budziłby pewnie strachu. Jej głowa była chuda i podłużna, z wyrazistymi kośćmi policzkowymi, ciemnymi oczami i niewyraźnymi rysami. Ciemna karnacja kryła rysy twarzy i zmarszczki, nawet oczy się w niej chowały.

Jednak, kiedy już przykryła sobą krzesło, choć straciła jeszcze więcej wzrostu, nie wydawała się ani trochę mniej falująca. Zmarszczyła brwi i, ani przez chwilę nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, odezwała się po raz drugi.

- Bycie twoją osobistą śmiercią jest wykańczające, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o papierkową robotę. Nawiasem, twoja ukochana współpracowniczka ma konszachty z wyjątkowo namolną jędzą. Ile razy biedna, mała panienka Granger wpadnie w sidła niebezpieczeństwa, tamta już leci jak do pożaru i wrzeszczy. Podobno wszystko przez to, że jędza odbywała praktyki wśród europejskich barbarzyńców… Brrr. W każdym zawodzie trzeba mieć trochę klasy.  
Po namyśle dodała jeszcze, jakby od niechcenia:  
- I bałagani.  
- Co, Granger? – zdziwił się odruchowo Severus.  
- Gdzież tam, tej perfekcjonistce nie przydarzają się żadne wpadki. Nigdy. Amen. Ale jej śmierć… Łazi taka w niewyprasowanej szacie, wiecznie gubi kosę. Jak Granger uda się o odpowiedniej porze zejść z tego świata, to będzie cud. Nie ma to jak spóźnialska śmierć siedząca na ogonie szpiegowi.  
- A ty… Pani… Należysz do lepszej kategorii?  
Śmierć zmrużyła oczy.  
- Próbujesz mnie obrazić?  
- Skądże znowu – mruknął.  
- To gdzie ta kawa?

Severus pstryknął palcami, żeby wezwać domowego skrzata i polecił mu szybko przygotowanie mocnej, czarnej kawy. Muffinek uwinął się szybko i po chwili zadowolona śmierć grzała dłonie gorącym kubkiem, mrucząc cicho.

Poprawił się na krześle, powiercił ostentacyjnie, próbując zwrócić jej uwagę.  
- To jak, przejdziemy do interesów?  
- Gościnności uczyłeś się od dementorów? – spytała Śmierć, nie odrywając wzroku od parującej kawy. – Niech ci będzie, porozmawiajmy. Po pierwsze, nie zadajesz pytań o czas i miejsce. Sposób, okoliczności, osoby towarzyszące też pozostawiasz mnie. Innymi słowy, zaklepuję sobie całą stronę organizacyjną. Masz coś przeciwko?  
Severusowi minęło już jednak całe oszołomienie sytuacją i odpowiedział ze swoim zwykłym nastawieniem, pełen irytacji:  
- To co właściwie zostaje dla mnie do ustalenia?  
- Cała esencja, mój drogi, cała esencja. O. Esencja. Dobre słowo, takie kawowe.  
- Jesteś nałogowcem?  
- Nie, chyba nie. Ale jak będziesz mnie tak gonił po świecie, to mogę przedwcześnie wykorzystać swoje rezerwy energii.  
- Czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś najgorszą osobistą śmiercią w historii?  
Śmierć upiła duży łyk i uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją.

- Już ci mówiłam, agentka Granger ma gorzej. A twoja żoneczka trafiła dość specyficznie, na etatowego stoika. Nic faceta nie ruszy. Chociaż ta cała… Jak jej? Luna? Cóż, trochę ustawiła go do pionu. Nawet zaangażował się w kilkuminutową dyskusję, milczek jeden.  
Chcę twojego skrzata.

Severus wyprostował się nagle, aż napięte nagle mięśnie zabolały. Nigdy nie zapominać, z kim się rozmawia.  
- Mój skrzat nie jest do wzięcia.  
- To może będę wpadać częściej? Wyjątkowo dobra kawusia.  
- Naprawdę chciałabyś się narażać na częstsze kontakty z moją żoną? A Granger też czasem wpada z papierami z biura.  
- Dobra, wygrałeś. Wracając do interesów: do ciebie należy przygotować się wewnętrznie. Ustalasz, jakim chcesz być człowiekiem w chwili śmierci, a ja nie przychodzę zbyt wcześnie, żeby dać ci szansę na rozwój w ramach akcji Wyrównywanie Szans Magicznych Populacji Europy i Świata.  
Śmierć niespodziewanie się zasępiła i ucichła. Przez chwilę drapała się po głowie, brodzie, nosie, uchu… Severus poczuł się zniesmaczony i odwrócił wzrok. Ona tymczasem pomruczała jeszcze coś do siebie i upiła kolejnych parę łyków kawy.  
- A, już wiem! To była Alarmowa Ugoda O Konieczności Udzielania Kolejnych Szans Przygłupawej i Nikczemnej Rasie Ludzkiej.

Tu Severusowi skończyła się cierpliwość. Wstał, wyprostował się z podniesioną dumnie głową i podszedł o parę kroków bliżej.  
- Jeśli myślisz, że możesz wpraszać się do mojego domu, wypijać moją kawę, grozić mojemu elfowi, robić uwagi na temat charakteru mojej żony, lekceważyć mnie i obrażać, to grubo się mylisz. I nie obchodzi mnie, kim jesteś, dla kogo pracujesz, co możesz mi zrobić – albo przestrzegasz zasad, albo się stąd wynosisz!

Śmierć w miarę rozwoju tyrady stawała się coraz mniejsza i mniejsza, pochylając głowę i owijając się dokładniej czarną szatą. Kiedy zamilkł, podniosła nieśmiało wzrok, oszacowała sytuację i szybko wtrąciła kilka zdań.

- Ale kiedy ja samą prawdę… No bo ludzie nie potrafią umierać z godnością, tylko jak dzieci miałczą, proszą, wypychają innych na swoje miejsce, machają nam przed oczami wypełnionymi po brzegi terminarzami… Więc postanowiliśmy w ramach przygotowania na ostatnie spotkanie wprowadzić możliwość rozmowy i poustalania pewnych rzeczy. W ten sposób, jak człowiek nam mówi, że to jeszcze nie jego czas i zabieramy go za wcześnie, możemy mu przypomnieć o umowie i wytłumaczyć, że to nie nasza wina, tylko on sam nie zdążył wywiązać się z warunków.  
Severus usiadł, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.  
- Więc to tylko taki… pic na wodę?  
- Ależ absolutnie nie! – krzyknęła śmierć. – Gramy fair i przyznajemy każdemu uczciwą ilość czasu. Ale jedni są leniwi, drudzy próbują opóźnić nasze przyjście… I potem wychodzi z tego cyrk.

Zapadła cisza. Śmierć, której powrócił już wigor, znowu częstowała się z upodobaniem kawą, podczas gdy Severus patrzył w milczeniu w ścianę, z siłą, która mogłaby ją przesunąć do sąsiedniego kraju. Po dziesięciu minutach otrząsnął się i zwrócił znów wzrok na swojego gościa.  
- Czy moglibyśmy… - Odchrząknął i zaczął po raz drugi. – Mogę dostać więcej czasu? Nie będziesz musiała znów się fatygować, dostarczę ci gdzieś list…  
- Połóż na parapecie – przerwała mu.  
- Na parapecie. Zgoda. Po prostu wolałbym dobrze to sobie wcześniej przemyśleć.

Śmierć w końcu spoważniała i zmierzyła go uważnym wzrokiem.

- Będą jeszcze z ciebie ludzie, Snape… Może. A na przyszłość się tak łatwo nie narażaj i nie ryzykuj życia pięć razy dziennie, bo dostanę astmy, ganiając za tobą. Bywaj zdrów!  
I wyszła, delikatnie zamykając drzwi.  
Severus, w jednym z nielicznych w jego życiu momentów prawdziwego zdziwienia, zamarł na krześle.  
- I co, to już koniec? „Bywaj zdrów" i koniec?  
Śmierć uchyliła drzwi i wsadziła głowę w szparę.  
- Częściej pomagaj żonie w praniu. Rozrywka dobrze ci zrobi na serce, a przecież nie chcielibyśmy przedwczesnego zawału.  
I tym razem zamknęła drzwi definitywnie.

* * *

* Pjongjang to bardziej poprawna nazwa stolicy, którą w języku polskim znamy jako Phenian.  
Pisząc o Korei Północnej będę się trzymała faktów, korzystając z reportaży dziennikarskich, zeznań uchodźców i danych organizacji humanitarnych. Podobnie będzie z nazwami znanych miejsc czy hotelu dla cudzoziemców. Oczywiście – dotyczy to tylko poważniejszych kwestii, stąd np. kolory ścian pomieszczeń mogą się różnić od rzeczywistych ;).


End file.
